halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Lloyd
Steven Lloyd (b. October 30th, 1995) is the only son of Jamie Lloyd. Shortly after Steven's birth, Jamie was killed and the defenseless Steven was protected from his great-uncle by his adoptive parents, Tommy Doyle and Kara Strode. He would eventually be given up a few weeks later. Biography The baby, who would soon be named Steven, was born from Jamie Lloyd. Steven was delivered on October 30, 1995. Immediately after his birth, Wynn arrived in his Mysterious Stranger outfit to remove the baby to the ceremonial chamber and dab the Mark of Thorn on his chest in blood. This may have been part of Wynn's apparent desire to play along with the legitimate members of the cult until he had achieved his ultimate purpose in regards to the newborn which was developing a way to harness the supernatural abilities of Thorn. Later in the evening, the midwife who had helped deliver Steven, Nurse Mary, retrieved the newborn child and brought him to Jamie, then helped the mother and child escape the hospital. Jamie escaped into the pouring rain with her homicidal uncle Michael Myers in pursuit. Jamie and Steven reached a pickup truck and began to drive towards Jamie's hometown of Haddonfield. Eventually, Jamie stopped at a bus depot. Although the line for Haddonfield Emergency Services was busy, Jamie managed to make a desperate plea for help on the Back Talk radio program. When she realized that the host, Barry Simms, was not listening to her, Jamie hung up and went to the women's bathroom downstairs. Just as she was washing the Mark of Thorn off Steven's chest, the lights went off and she heard Michael coming downstairs, having tracked her to the bus depot. Quickly hiding Steven in a cabinet, Jamie disguised a roll of toilet paper as her son and climbed out the window. Jamie met her end minutes later, when Myers caught her in a barn and impaled her on a corn thresher. Steven was found the next day by Tommy Doyle, who had traced Jamie's radio call to the bus depot. After failing to get medical attention for the baby at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Tommy took the baby home with him, and named him. Knowing that Michael would return to kill his last remaining family member, Tommy vowed to protect the newborn boy. Tommy managed to bring Kara Strode and her son Danny over to his house before leaving them with Steven to look for Michael. That night, Kara was horrified to see Danny walking across the street to the Myers house, where she had just seen Michael killing her friend Beth . Running across the street to protect her son, Kara left Steven unattended. Upon Tommy returning to the house with Doctor Sam Loomis in tow, he found the baby missing from his basket. Minutes later, Kara and Danny returned with Michael in pursuit. Wynn and his followers broke into the house and kidnapped Steven, Kara, and Danny, knocking out Tommy and Doctor Loomis. Steven, Kara, and Danny were taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where Danny and Steven were kept next to an operating room filled with paraphernalia related to the genetic engineering attempts. Tommy and Kara evaded Michael and found Danny and Steven, before witnessing a deeply frustrated Michael killing several of Dr. Wynn's staff in the operating room during a genetic procedure. Michael began to come after the baby again, causing Tommy, Danny, and Kara to desperately protect themselves and Steven. When Michael had finally been incapacitated, the group drove away in Tommy's Jeep. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Leaving Tommy’s care The following information is relevant to the audiobook by Nexus Productions which picks up after Halloween 6. A few weeks later, Steven would be left with Tommy Doyle’s cousin Darren as a safety precaution thought up by Tommy himself in order to protect Steven from any future harm from Michael. Notes It should be noted that in the Producer's Cut of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, it is heavily implied that the Cult of Thorn forced Michael to rape Jamie and got her pregnant, resulting in him being the father of the baby. However, this is only in the Producer's cut and was later remove, rendering it non-canon. References Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Male characters Category:Strode Family Category:Myers Family Category:1990's births Category:Survivors Category:Lloyd Family Category:Carruthers Family Category:Cult of Thorn Category:Child Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Sons Category:Unknown fate